Dougie-Levi Relationship
The Dougie-Levi Relationship, most commonly known as '''Lougie, '''is the relationship between McKinley High Alumni, Dougie Eastwood and Levi Lashane. The couple began dating officially in Merry Ex-Mas, but later broke up in The Devil's Advocate. Episodes S2= N.D. Hospitality In the second season premiere, Dougie politely welcomes Levi, a shy and antisocial person at first, Levi admits via voice-over that his lack of interaction is the result of his sudden attraction to Dougie. He admits that he is confused of his sexuality of this point, but he knows that his attraction to Dougie has developed when they first meet. Meanwhile, after Levi and Carina Maraj decide to sign up for Glee Club auditions, Dougie approaches the both of them, and Levi's vulnerable side takes a toll on him when Dougie remembers him, but not his name. Therefore, after Dougie leaves, Levi performs ''You Don't Know My Name ''to secretly reciprocate Dougie's approach. Meanwhile, during auditions, Dougie is relieved when he discovers Levi's name during auditions. The Pink Friday Experience When Levi and Carina converse over the rejection of the Nicki Minaj tribute week, Levi and Dougie share brief contact with each other. Dougie nodded and smiled at Levi, who wondered if Dougie felt the same way he does for him. This moment backlashes when Carina asks Levi out on a date. After kissing Levi the next day, Claira warns her of Levi's obvious affection for Dougie. Runaway Love In the episode's introduction, Levi continues his voice-over where he admits his major attraction to Dougie during class. As he describes his appearance, Levi fears that this would affect his closeted sexuality as being gay. When Levi tearfully reveals that he is gay, he mentions that he's "in love" with someone at the school, implying he really likes Dougie, even though they haven't interacted completely. Monster Levi and Dougie both contribute to helping with the Halloween party at McKinley High School, yet Levi's hopes increase to bond with Dougie during their work. Dougie and Levi, meanwhile, compliment the decorations they have worked on for the party, and the two continue to maintain a friendly conversation. They develop musical chemistry when they start to perform ''Superstition, ''as planned to be used in the Halloween party mix. At the party's end, Levi and Dougie are proud of what they have accomplished in their performance. Yet Dougie acknowledges Levi for being the life of the party and that's what he likes about Levi. Dougie requests if they could get to know each other more, which leads to excitement from Levi, fainting on the floor after Dougie leaves him behind. The Birthday Crashers Levi vents his concern and sympathy for Dougie never having a birthday party, alongside Carina and Gunner. In return, Levi, Carina, and Gunner decide to make a birthday party exclusively for him. During the party, Levi is approached by Dougie's ex-boyfriend, Drew Coach, who questions his daydreaming phase. Levi admits that he is daydreaming of Dougie, but he is discouraged by Drew, who lies to Levi and tells him that he is already in love with Drew. Afterwards, Dougie approaches Levi when noticing he isn't as happy or proud at the party anymore. As Dougie tries to get Levi to open up about what is on his mind, Levi reveals Dougie is on his mind, leaving him flattered. Levi, however, refuses to interfere with Dougie's "relationship" with Drew. Dougie gives Levi relief when explaining that Drew is his ex-boyfriend and he shouldn't listen to anything he says. Dougie also admits that he may have similar feelings for Levi as well, but encourages Levi to have fun at the party. The next day, Levi and Dougie are both in shock at Drew's transfer and enter in New Directions. Rock vs. R&B Dougie continues to express his displeasure with Drew joining New Directions in the midst of their conflict at his birthday party, as Dougie feels stalked by him, and he's interrupted by Drew's appearance, Levi vows to stand by him when he interferes. At the end of the episode, Levi is threatened by Drew to stay away from Dougie, much to Levi's carelessness. Center Stage Of Attention Levi ponders based on his confrontation with Drew, Dougie approaches him questioning of his sadness. Levi, at first, lies about what Drew told him, and covers up that he doesn't feel as close to Dougie anymore since Drew arrived. Dougie, however, admits that he cares for Levi and nothing would change that, as they gaze in each other's eyes, Drew discovers tem in anger. Meanwhile, Levi is distraught when Drew kisses him after once more telling him to stay away from Levi, but also to prove if he likes Dougie, and tries to woo him. Merry Ex-Mas After admiring the appearance of the Christmas tree together, Levi and Dougie agree on its beauty, with Drew in annoyance. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Levi decides to reveal what happened between him and Drew to Dougie when he mentions "ex-boyfriend" in their conversation. Dougie is immediately angered, but apologizes to Levi for dealing with this situation. Dougie comes to Levi's defense against Drew when realizing that he kissed Levi to prove a point. When Dougie confronts him deeply, Levi is impressed and flattered that Dougie stood up for him, developing their relationship when they finally come to terms for their feelings for each other. A mistletoe came upon the two, and the couple finally kiss under the mistletoe, astonished. Rockin' New Year's Eve Dougie is excited to spend time with Levi during the Winter Break since the New Year is approaching, as Carina compliments their newfound relationship together. However, Dougie fears that Drew will attempt to spark more trouble to get back at their relationship, knowing that he's hard to get rid of. Dougie and Levi, during Chuck's party, perform ''Let Me Down Easy ''together with the New Directions Boys.